


Blue Moon

by DarknessBound



Series: MonsterFest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Full Moon, Halloween, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Licking, M/M, Minor Injuries, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Naked Yoga, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf Dean Winchester, no bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Cas gets attacked on a solo hiking trip, but is rescued by a giant wolf with captivating green eyes. So what happens when he wakes up in the hospital to see those same green eyes staring back at him… from a human?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: MonsterFest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010388
Comments: 34
Kudos: 319





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a huge thank you to my beta, I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, and again for the absolutely stunning artwork!

“Just… be careful, okay?”

Cas nods, ignoring the strain in his twin brother’s voice. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d be doing something like this, so he wasn’t sure what Jimmy’s issue was. “I’m always careful.” He shuts the trunk, impressed that everything fit without a struggle. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.” With a sigh, Jimmy waves him off, and Cas watches in the rearview until his brother isn’t much more than a speck. 

Breathing gets easier. It’s not like he doesn’t love his brother, he just needs to unplug, and camping alone has always been the most efficient way to do that. It’s cheap, requires minimal planning, and he can virtually go wherever he wants. 

No boundaries, no rules, no one rushing him. 

  
It’s basically heaven. 

He drives until he reaches the Boneshire Mountains. It feels familiar to him, like a home-away-from-home, even though he’s only been to this particular spot a handful of times. Without wasting time, he unpacks his car. The tent is easy enough to erect, and if he swears a few times while trying to accomplish it… at least no one’s around to hear it. 

Dinner consists of chili he’d made that morning heated over a small fire. It’s a warm night, so Cas strips his shirt off before splitting a nearby log for more fuel. By the time he’s done, the food is ready and he sets up his chair near the cliff’s edge. From there, he has an unparalleled view of the valley below. All he can see is beauty, and he finds himself regretting the lateness of the hour. Maybe the following day he’d have more time to admire the world around him. 

He breathes — really breathes — for the first time in months. It feels good; the air is crisp and void of the usual city smog he’s become accustomed to. It clears his head and fills his lungs until he feels almost normal again — like a human on planet Earth, not some cog in a company machine. Maybe that makes him a hippie, maybe it just makes him real. 

Cas sits there at the edge of the world until the sun fully sets. Part of him feels like he’s being watched, but he doesn’t feel threatened. He’s sure there are plenty of creatures watching him, wondering who’s disturbing their home. Birds, insects, squirrels… maybe a beaver. He doesn’t speak, knowing the quieter he is, the less disruptive he’ll be to their fragile ecosystem. 

When a twig snaps near him, he doesn’t think much of it. He puts the fire out and turns his small lantern on, then settles inside of his tent for the night. Out of habit, he checks his phone, but remembers quickly that he has no service this far out. He smiles to himself when he realizes no one can bother him. 

Sleep comes quickly. In the morning, he lays out a yoga mat. It’s not like he’s very good at it, and he certainly doesn’t know any technical moves — but something about stretching his body into a cobra pose rejuvenates him. It wakes him up better than any cup of coffee ever could. 

He doesn’t linger there long. Once his blood is flowing, he strips down to nothing and heads for the shallow creek. He always tells himself that one weekend, he’ll come back to this spot with the intention of following it until it meets the river. And maybe he will… tomorrow. For now, he ignores the growing feeling that he’s being watched and bathes lazily, letting the cold water ground him and wash the stench of city from his skin. He belongs out here, where the birds chirp and the bees fly without fear of swatters. He belongs in the wild. 

As he makes his way back to his camp, he leaves his clothes in the pile where he’d left them. He doesn’t need them, not out there — not that far beyond the reaches of humanity. And if the birds judge him, well… at least they’ll make a pretty song. 

The afternoon finds him relaxing with a book in his hand, and he chuckles to himself. Reading is the one part of civilization he’ll never be able to give up, no matter how badly he wants to. Maybe he’ll build himself a cabin with enough books to last him a lifetime. 

When the sun begins to set on the second day, it gets a little colder and he reluctantly dresses again. He keeps it simple: a shirt to cover his chest and a thin pair of sweats. The fire lights easily, but he needs to go search for more firewood. He should’ve handled that hours ago, but he’d been too wrapped up in the words of Jack Kerouac to think that far ahead. 

He heads a little deeper into the woods than he would’ve liked. Spending an hour splitting wood would defeat the purpose, so he looks for fallen branches and smaller logs left over from previous campers. Again, he feels eyes on him, but doesn’t pay them any mind until he hears an accompanying growl. 

Slowly, Cas stands. He keeps his breathing shallow and movements careful as he tiptoes back toward his tent, but he’s not quiet enough. In a split second he goes from standing upright to being bodily knocked to the ground, rancid breath and hot drool assaulting his face. He feels the claws scratching his thighs and the teeth piercing his shoulder, but the pain doesn’t immediately come. Wildly, he swings out, trying to dislodge the creature pinning him to the rough earth. 

A snarl pierces his ears and the mountain lion flinches, then backs off entirely. Confused and disoriented, Cas uses his good arm to push himself up to a sitting position. His eyes widen when he sees a much larger, gorgeous creature warring with the lion. For a moment, Cas can’t move — can’t do much of anything but watch as the wolf rips the lion’s throat out. It’s gory and terrifying, but he can’t help the gratitude seeping through his bones for the wolf that saved his life. 

His brain sluggishly catches up to the fact that the wolf likely hadn’t saved him at all — he probably wants to eat Cas himself and is simply taking out the competition. He knows he needs to leave, to escape, or at the very least… he needs to find his axe. It had fallen several yards away from him. Too far to do any good. 

Panic spikes as Cas tries and fails to get to his feet. The pain is no longer a phantom — it’s real and present and kicking his ass, second only to the rising fear. The wolf finishes with its prey and turns a heavy, beautiful head toward Cas. He knows he’s done, that running is a futile dream he wouldn’t live long enough to accomplish. “Please,” Cas says aloud to the wolf. “I’ll leave, I promise.” The words sound foolish even to his own ears, but the wolf makes no move to attack. 

Brilliantly green eyes stare back at him and powerful shoulders shift as the wolf moves closer. Cas is already feeling the effects of the blood loss and hopes the wolf makes it quick — if he’s going to die, he can think of worse _places_ to go… but not necessarily worse _ways._ “Please,” he repeats, trying to squirm away. “Don’t.” 

He knows better than to scream. No one will hear him anyway, and it will likely only agitate the wolf. Looking closer, Cas isn’t even sure it _is_ a wolf — it seems much larger, and he’d never seen a wolf with green eyes before. Whatever it is, it had taken down that mountain lion and still had blood in its teeth. The creature reaches him, but instead of biting, it nudges its giant nose against Cas’ shoulder. Another wave of agony washes through him. “Stop, I need” — the wolf nudges the wound again and he nearly loses consciousness — “help.” 

The next several minutes are a mystery. The wolf takes advantage of his fading energy, and he finds himself grabbing desperately to fur as he’s carried down the mountain. He cries silently from the pain and tries not to think of what’s to come, but he can’t help it. Is the wolf taking him to some sort of pack? Will he ever see his brother again? 

He’s dropped gently on gravel. Moving seems like too much work, so Cas keeps his eyes closed as the wolf howls above him. It’s long, low, and absolutely breathtaking… and the last thing he hears before the world goes black. 

~~~~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Cas opens his eyes slowly. He can hear voices, but they sound blurred, like someone’s trying to talk to him underwater. “What…?”

Abruptly, he comes face-to-face with himself. No, not himself… Jimmy. “Cas, can you hear me?”

The attack floods his memory and relief washes through him as he realizes he survived. He tries to sit up, but Jimmy’s hand pushes him gently back down. Cas looks around, noting the plain white of the hospital walls. “How…?” he asks groggily. 

“You were attacked by something on that damn mountain,” Jimmy replies, as if Cas wasn’t painfully and brutally aware of that. 

“I know. It bit me… but how did I get here? Who found me?” From his right, a nurse warns him to relax, tells him the anesthesia is making him disoriented. Cas feels like a lot of things, but disoriented isn’t one of them. “I’m fine, I just don’t understand. The wolf…” 

Jimmy frowns deeply. “Wolf? They told me the teeth marks were consistent with a mountain lion. Was it a wolf that did this?”

It’s fuzzy, but Cas absolutely remembers a wolf. “No, it… it took me. It killed the lion… How did I _get_ here?” he asks again. 

Both the nurse and his twin look at him like he’s crazy. He knows he’s not, he remembers those green eyes… he’ll remember them until he dies. Jimmy clears his throat. “You were brought in by another hiker. You don’t remember? He said you two met on the mountain.” 

Cas runs through the events in his mind. “No, I didn’t meet anyone on the mountain. I was alone until I was attacked.” His attention is drawn to the door as a stranger appears — and even from a distance, he can see his eyes. His brilliantly _green_ eyes. Finally, he _does_ feel disoriented — like the world is rewriting itself in his mind, shifting his entire center of gravity. Those eyes saved him, but they hadn’t been attached to a lumberjack at the time. He tries to convince himself quickly it must be a coincidence, but it couldn’t be. Eyes like that weren’t a coincidence. “You… you brought me in? How did you find me?” 

“I uh...” the handsome stranger rubs the back of his neck. “Found you on some gravel. I heard the mountain lion’s growl, but when I got there, it was too late. Someon— somethin’ killed it.” He blushes, and Cas knows there are far too many holes in his story. He didn’t even mention the wolf, nor his howl. And anyone within three miles would have heard _that_ howl.

Nodding, Cas looks to his brother and the nurse. “Can I have a moment to speak with him alone?” Jimmy tries to warn him against it, but Cas is adamant. “He saved me, Jimmy. He’s not going to hurt me. I’ll be fine.”

With a sigh and an apprehensive look toward his savior, Jimmy allows himself to be escorted out by the nurse. Once they’re alone, Cas sits up as much as he can. “What’s your name?” 

The man looks surprised for a moment at the question and then takes a few steps forward. “Dean... Dean Winchester, and you?”

“Castiel Novak.” He pauses, drinking in the sight of the man before him. “Will you tell me what really happened? We both know your story is bullshit, but I’m assuming there was a reason you lied.” 

Pure guilt washes over his gorgeous face seconds before the flush. “I... no, I don’t know what happened.” Dean breaks eye contact, once again showing Cas was a shitty liar he is. “The mountain lion had already got you when I showed up.”

“If it happened before you showed up, how did you know what it was? If you really found me on the gravel, I wouldn’t have been anywhere near the dead lion.” Cas watches him closely, but has a more pressing question he needs answered. “Nevermind that. Did you see… a wolf?” It’s his turn to blush, and he can feel the redness spreading over his body. He knows it’s insane to think a giant wolf saved his life, but he _remembers_ it, and those _eyes…_

Dean’s eyes snap back up, like he’s trying to read Cas’ true emotions. “Wolf? Nah... w— what did the wolf do?” He takes a couple more tentative steps closer, now standing inches away from Cas’ bed.

“He saved me,” Cas says simply. “He saved my life. Killed the mountain lion and brought me down to the gravel, then h— howled.” He drops his gaze to the thin hospital blanket. “Maybe I imagined it. Your eyes… they’re the same.” 

His eyes dart away and he walks over to the window, staring out at the world around them. “He did, huh? You... aren’t scared of him?”

“I was, at first. I thought maybe he was going to eat me, but… no. I’m not afraid, I’m grateful.” Cas moves the sheet to get a good look at the wounds on his legs. “I’d have never made it back to safety without him, if he was real at all.” 

Dean walks back to the bed and looks at Cas’ legs with a small frown. “If only he got there sooner, right? He was watching you the whole time and then drops the damn ball in the fourth.” He huffs an annoyed laugh and rubs the back of his neck. 

Cas would think about how adorable the gesture is, but he can’t — all he can think about is what Dean said. Cas never _once_ mentioned how he felt like he was being watched. His heart rate kicks up a notch. “Maybe he got bored. I can’t imagine watching me do yoga and reading books was very entertaining.” 

“You really are shit at yoga,” he slips with a chuckle, and there it is... the truth. “I uh... I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I gotta...” Dean points back at the door as he backs up, his entire face flushed with guilt.

A thousand things run through Cas’ mind. It’s impossible, werewolves don’t exist. And yet… the wolf that saved him was so much larger, so much… kinder than any wolf he’d ever heard of. And those _eyes._ Cas scrambles to get out of bed but trips on the IV line, wincing as he barely catches himself. “Dean, wait! Don’t leave.” 

But it’s too late. Something he did tripped an alarm, and a team of nurses come rushing in to get him back in bed. In the chaos, Dean slips away, and Cas is left fumbling for an explanation he doesn’t believe he’ll ever get. 

The realization that Dean won’t come back feels like a loss, and he sits quietly as the nurses fix the lines. He doesn’t say anything at all until his brother comes back in. “Is he gone?” he asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Who, the beardless lumberjack? Probably. Why would he stay?” Jimmy pulls the chair up and sits down. “You okay? You look kinda pale.”

The answer to that is complicated, and Cas mulls it over for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t know. Do you… do you believe in werewolves?” He flushes, realizing how ridiculous that sounds. 

Jimmy stares at him for a few moments like he’s waiting for the punchline. “Um... no? You mentioned a wolf a little bit ago, too. You said it ‘took you’?”

“I know how this sounds. But yes, the wolf took me. He carried me from where the mountain lion attacked me down to the road, which… was almost two miles away. I’d have never made it on my own, not in the state I was in.” Cas looks pleadingly at his brother — begging for some sort of validation. “I’m not crazy.” 

“I didn’t say you were crazy, Cassie.” Jimmy clears his throat. “But why do you say werewolf? Wolves are actually very similar to dogs, they’re caring animals. It’s a damn miracle that it went through the trouble to carry you, but... it was still just a wolf.”

Cas doesn’t believe him for a moment. “You didn’t see it, Jimmy. He was twice the size of a normal wolf, and… I don’t know how to explain it. What I’m about to say is going to sound even crazier, but Dean… I think it was him? They have the same eyes, and his story didn’t make any sense.” He runs through the details and how each one of them was incorrect, and finally, tells him that Dean admitted to watching him. “Either I imagined the wolf entirely like a fever dream… or there’s something weird going on.” 

“I don’t want to discredit you or what you experienced, Cas. But it seems most likely that it was a dream. Especially what you said about the eyes. Is it at all possible that Dean carried you and you looked into his eyes?” Jimmy stands up and walks to the window, a small crease appearing on his forehead. “I can see him, he’s pacing around... why is he still here?”

A renewed urge to get to Dean snakes its way through him. “You want me to believe that a human carried my limp body two miles down a mountain? Come on, Jimmy. Even you have to admit that’s extremely unlikely.” He glances at his IV and then toward the window. “Can you go get him? Please?” 

Jimmy nods and walks out reluctantly. Everything about his body language says he doesn’t want to go get him, but he wouldn’t deny Cas, not while he was in a hospital bed. Unfortunately, Dean bolts the moment he sees Jimmy coming after him. Cas’ heart sinks as he watches through the window, then lays back down and closes his eyes. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” he says when he hears his brother’s footsteps. “Why would he run? He saved me.” 

“Dude is weird. Do you remember what kinda car he had? He just took off into the woods, but I _know_ he didn’t carry you the entire way here... so why didn’t he get in his car?” Jimmy looks annoyed, like not knowing the full story is bothering him.

Cas shakes his head minutely. “I don’t remember a human at all. I remember a wolf laying me down on gravel and then nothing until I opened my eyes here and saw you.” 

Jimmy scratches his head and looks out the window again. "Should I tell the hospital staff not to let him back up here? I don't think he'll come back, but I don't know, Cassie. He's tripping me out a little. Did you feel in danger at all? When he was a human or... wolf?"

“No,” Cas says quietly. “No, I didn’t. And I don’t want you to tell the staff anything except that you’re taking me home. I don’t want to be here anymore.” He’s sad for reasons he doesn’t quite understand, and also fearful that he’s losing his mind. “I just want to sleep.” 

"Wait... wait. Stay there, let me just check with a nurse. You lost a lot of blood, Cas." Jimmy practically runs out of the room, knowing damn well that once Cas has made up his mind, that's it.

~~~~

The next two weeks go by in a haze. Cas heals, but he can’t shake Dean… or the wolf. He dreams about green eyes and soft fur, and a powerful body carrying him to safety. He dreams of a man with those same eyes, watching over him in a hospital bed. He dreams of a big black car, but that part, he’s sure he’s making up. He doesn’t have any memories that feel real of a car. 

It goes on for so long that Cas knows he needs to go back. He researches werewolves, but nothing he finds suggests they’re real. Maybe they’re not. Maybe Jimmy was right, and somewhere in his mind he simply confused the two on that mountain. Dean — the real, human Dean — had a powerful enough body. Maybe he _did_ carry Cas two miles. 

Either way, he needs to know for sure. He ignores his gut instinct that tells him not to go back to the mountain during a full moon, but he can’t wait any longer. It’s not just any full moon, it’s a blue moon, and not even Cas can dismiss the irony there. He packs his things without thinking too much of it and drives back to his spot on the mountain. 

For a while, nothing happens. He doesn’t feel like he’s being watched, but he stays dressed this time, anyway. He knows it’s better to be safe than sorry, and he’s not looking forward to coming across a wolf — were, or otherwise — without having some pants on. 

He goes about his afternoon. He cooks, hoping the smell would attract the wolf without bringing any other creatures to his little oasis. 

Again, nothing happens. 

He’s about to give up entirely and go home when he feels those same eyes watching him. Finally, he might get what he came for. Cas turns slowly, anticipation and a little bit of fear rising into his chest. He’s not afraid of the wolf — not anymore — but if it _wasn’t_ the wolf… no, it had to be. 

“Show yourself,” he says to the line of trees. “I won’t hurt you, I want to thank you.” He stands there with his palms out, waiting for him to make a move and when he finally does, the snap of a twig makes him flinch. 

The most gorgeous wolf he’s ever seen steps out tentatively, his eyes darting around as if he’s ensuring they’re alone, and he stops walking a few feet away. 

Those same green eyes meet Cas’, and he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt he’s not crazy. Slowly, he sits, crossing his legs in front of him and smiling lightly. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes widen slightly and he takes a few panicked steps backward, a low whimper filling the silence. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Look around, I brought no weapons, no phone, no camera. I just...” Cas rubs his shoulder absentmindedly and drops his gaze to the grass. “I want to know I’m not crazy.”

The wolf hesitates, looking around once again and then walks forward with slow, deliberate steps until he’s standing inches away from Cas. He nods his head once and then drops down to his belly in a non-threatening gesture, his head bowed. 

“So I’m not crazy.” Cas huffs, reaching out carefully but not making contact. “Can I... touch you?”

He nods again, scooting even closer on his belly until he’s able to nudge Cas’ hand with his nose. Smiling, Cas gently slides his hand over his snout and up between his ears to scratch lightly. The wolf — _Dean —_ is softer than he remembers. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to come,” Cas says quietly. “Or that I _was_ losing my mind and you weren’t real at all.” 

Dean nuzzles into his hand as if he’s never been pet before, and the noise he releases is so adorable Cas feels his chest tighten. His giant body moves closer again, and suddenly, his head is resting on Cas’ knee. They lock eyes. Part of Cas understands this is still insane, but honestly, it feels… correct. Like he could waste days like this. 

He slides his hand down a little further and tangles his fingers in Dean’s fur. “All I’ll ask is that if you decide you don’t like this, don't eat me. Just get up, I won’t try to stop you.” 

Dean growls, but Cas surprisingly isn’t afraid, it isn’t threatening in the slightest and he doesn’t move away, only nudges Cas’ hand encouragingly.

They lose hours like that, sprawled out on the ground while Cas cards his hands through Dean’s fur. Cas finds he can’t shut up — the whole time, he babbles about his life, his job, all the reasons he wishes he could leave it all behind. 

When the sun begins to set, Cas sighs and reluctantly pulls away. “I don’t know how this works, but I’m assuming you need to go? I’d rather you didn’t. You’re warm,” he adds lamely. 

Dean makes that same growl again and nuzzles closer. His head is _so_ close to Cas’ neck he should be scared, but all he feels is warmth. He knows he’s safe, probably safer than he’s ever been. 

Suddenly, a long, wet tongue laps behind his ear and the giant wolf practically purrs. Cas freezes as a shiver runs down his spine, then squeezes his shoulder up to the side of his face. “Um… I… that‘s very nice, but could you... _not?”_

Dean moves his head away quickly and stares at the ground, and to Cas, it almost looks like he’s blushing. “Dean?” 

He backs away and nods toward Cas’ tent, sitting in front of it like he’s standing guard. Cas frowns, unfolding his limbs and pushing himself to his feet. “You can come inside with me, I’d just… prefer if you didn’t lick me. I don’t think I’m comfortable with the response my body had to it.” 

Dean tilts his head but follows Cas inside the tent, taking a moment to look around and sniff his bedding. After pawing at the blankets and doing a few adorable spins, he plops down with a grunt and looks up at Cas.

“You’re on my pillow,” Cas says with a sigh. “Why am I not surprised?” Undeterred, he grabs one of the extra blankets he brought and curls up around the wolf’s middle. “Compromise.” 

Dean releases another purr and then closes his eyes, the warmth radiating into Cas’ pores. He’s never felt so damn comfortable in his entire life. Everything about this — with Dean — feels right. 

He sleeps like that, fist closed around a patch of hair on Dean’s flank. When he wakes hours later, there’s no adjustment period. Nothing he needs to reorient himself to, nothing that threatens to scare him. He’s warm, comfortable, safe... and exactly where he needs to be. 

Cas tilts his head to look at Dean’s face and sees those green eyes wide open. “Good morning,” he mumbles, sleep roughing up his voice.

Dean nuzzles his chin in a greeting and then stands up, nosing at the tent zipper to get out. Grinning despite himself, Cas shimmies over to let him out. “You should… come back in here as a human. I’m not ready to get up yet.” 

Dean meets his eyes for a moment and then darts out, leaving Cas alone as he disappears into the trees. It takes longer than Cas hoped, but eventually, he hears heavy footsteps approaching the tent. They stop, turn around, hesitate a moment, and then finally come closer again. “Uh... knock, knock?”

For the first time, Cas is nervous. “Come in,” he says quietly. When Dean steps in — the man, not the wolf — Cas gasps. He’s covering himself with the blanket they’d left outside, but the parts of his body that Cas _can_ see are magnificent.

“I um... my clothes are like a mile away.” Dean huffs a nervous laugh and scratches the back of his head. “You... sleep... okay?”

Cas nods, not knowing what else to do. “Better than I have in my whole life, I think.” He locks his eyes on Dean’s face and stands up, taking a cautious step toward him. “Is it okay that I came back?” 

He licks those gorgeous lips as he stares into Cas’ eyes. “Yeah... I didn’t think you would. You’re taking this... like really well.” The blanket slips slightly, but he catches it before Cas can see anything inappropriate.

“You saved my life, Dean. I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for you. The details… matter very little to me.” He digs around his bag for a pair of sweats that might fit Dean, but pauses before handing them over. “You watched me all day the first time, right? So you… you _saw_ me?” 

Dean’s blush returns and he looks down at the ground. “Yeah... I wasn’t bein’ like George McFly in a tree or anything but... yeah.” He scratches the top of his head. “I wasn’t the only thing watchin’ you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

He places the fabric in Dean’s hands, smiling because _Cas_ should be the one embarrassed. “You’re almost unnaturally attractive, you know that? If I’d have known you were watching, I might’ve done more than just bathe in a creek and read a book.” 

Dean meets his gaze again. “Yeah?” He tilts his head and then grins. “What would you have done? Save a horse, ride a wolf?”

It happens before he can stop it — visions of doing exactly that flood his mind, and now, he’s absolutely the one blushing. “I... n— that’s not... I wasn’t—”

Dean bites back a laugh and then gives in, tossing his head back with a beautiful laugh that echoes around them. “Lucky for you, I’m not _just_ a wolf.”

“No, you’re not.” Cas takes a step forward, and then another. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d have done. But I know what I want to do now…” His eyes flick to Dean’s lips and he holds, waiting for Dean to either run screaming or finally kiss him. He thinks the wait might kill him. 

Dean closes the distance and cups Cas’ chin. His tongue slides across his bottom lip as he leans in to press their lips together for the first time, and it’s soft... slow... unsure. When Cas opens for him, Dean laps into his mouth and drops the blanket completely.

Like everything else, it feels so right that Cas doesn’t question it. He wraps his arms around the back of Dean’s neck and rocks up on his toes, moaning quietly as the lines of their bodies meet up. He needs it, needs Dean. 

In a flash, Cas is lifted off the ground with a strength that can only be described as more than human, and his legs wrap around Dean’s torso as he slowly lays him down. Their bodies fit so perfectly together and when Dean moans, Cas can feel it throughout his entire being.

He shivers from the warmth radiating off of Dean. It sends goosebumps over his body as his temperature rises to meet it, and he chases the feeling. “Dean…” Cas tugs at his hair and surges up to bite his neck, raking his nails down that glorious body. 

It makes Dean growl and grip down on the blanket next to Cas’ head. His hips rut forward, and Cas can feel nearly every inch of Dean’s long, thick cock rub against his own clothed member. He gasps, he hadn’t expected things to escalate like this — but now he doesn’t know if he can stop. He rolls his hips up, pulling Dean’s ass down to pin them together and licks into his mouth. “Please,” Cas whispers, ignoring the need lacing his voice.

Dean freezes, as if he just realized how far they had gotten and he pulls back to meet Cas’ eyes again. “You gotta give me a line, baby... I gotta know when to stop.” His eyes were wild with need and his hips involuntarily rutt against Cas again.

“No lines. None, I want this. Want you.” He kisses Dean again, feeling it down to his toes. He’s woefully underprepared for mountain sex, but he doesn’t think they’ll be able to wait that long, anyway. 

Cas squirms, shoving his pants down and tipping his head back as Dean kisses his neck, letting out a sharp breath as their cocks make contact. He wraps his own hand around them both and whimpers.

Dean groans as if he hasn’t been touched by another in a long time, and the whine he releases has Cas’ hand speeding up. “Cas...” he whispers as their hips move in sync. 

He can’t speak; can’t do anything but clutch Dean to him with his free hand. It’s heaven, he knows it. As he feels himself nearing the edge, he kisses Dean’s beautiful lips again and cries out almost inaudibly as he covers his own stomach. 

Dean growls and moves to Cas’ neck, biting down as he empties into his fist. Cas can feel their spend mix together as he strokes him through it, and shudders when they still. “That was…” 

“Yeah...” Dean smiles and then kisses Cas’ lips softly. “It was.” He presses their foreheads together as they catch their breath, his eyes closed. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll have to come more prepared,” Cas offers, nervousness pricking up his spine. He wants this, wants _more,_ but isn’t sure that feeling is mutual. “Would that be okay?” 

Dean nods and sits up. “Yeah... I’d love that. Will you... can you stay another night?”

He shouldn’t. He’s already missed enough work thanks to his hospital stay, but… looking at Dean, Cas knows there’s no scenario in which he says no. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me,” he admits with a surge of relief. 

“Okay, good... then you’ll stay forever.” Dean wraps Cas up in his strong arms and kisses his head softly.

This is it. The opportunity, the excuse, the reason to leave all of civilization behind and live life in the wild like he’s always dreamed. The smile on Dean’s face cements his decision, and Cas laughs to himself as he reaches up to touch his cheek. “It might take a little while to make the transition, but I think I’d be foolish not to. After all… things like this only happen once in a blue moon.” 


End file.
